Memories
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: A very sad one shot I thought up. Pearl leaves Cole on a secretive mission and he's looking through photos of all the good times they had together. I might expand on it, if reviews are good. THIS WILL NOT BE IN MASTERS OF SPINJITZU. PearlXCole. Slight KaiXSeptember. Slight ZaneXHazel. Slight LloydXNatillie. Slight JayXNya. No longer a one shot. Rated T to be safe.
1. Photographs

**I randomly thought of this one day. Pearl is gone on a secret mission, so secret that even Cole doesn't know about it. He's looking through photos sadly. I WAS GOING THROUGH ROUGH DAYS, OKAY?! DON'T JUDGE, JUST READ.**

* * *

Cole opened the photo album, a tear rolling off his cheek and onto the page. He wiped his face with his sleeve, and proceeded to do the same to the paper, only to cause a rip. He frown at the now torn page. He felt like he had just lost his reason to live, and now he was frowning at a ripped paper?

He sighed, turning the page so he could look at the scrapbook. She had made it the year before. It had a rich lavender cover, and the pages were raven black. The cover had their names written in gold lettering. Each page had a lone photograph. Each page held a memory.

The first page had a silly photograph. It was them, smiling wildly for the camera. She, with her blonde hair in two short pigtails, her hazel eyes were squeezed shut and her tongue was sticking out. Cole, with his ebony hair swept perfectly to the side, his thundercloud irises were cross eyed and his hand made bunny ears at the back of her head. Cole chuckled through his tears, remembering how enraged she had been once the picture had developed. Why, she hadn't talked to him for the whole day! Good times.

Flipping the page, his smile weakened a bit. The picture was a dark, far away shot. Two shadowy figures could barely be seen in the darkness. They were obviously holding hands, even though rain pounded all around them. Cole remembered how she had kissed him lovingly. He remembered how he had pushed away her drenched hair to kiss her back. He felt tears coming on again, so he turned the page.

He could barely look at the next photo. She was upsidedown, kissing his forehead. He was right side up, doing the same. It was their own spiderman kiss. He could remember how, after the picture was taken, she had grabbed him into a kiss on the lips. After that, she had fallen on top of him and broken her arm. Yet she had never complained, just kissed him.

Cole loved her face in the next picture. He was on one knee, holding out a tiny box with a diamond ring glittering inside. Her face was priceless. The shock was eminent. Her hands were over her mouth in surprise. Tears were in her hazel eyes. Cole remembered how she had kept repeating 'yes' and had pulled him into a kiss.

The next page had one of his favourite pictures. Their wedding day. Him, in his tux. Her, in her dress. She was extravagant. Her hair was in a braid around her head. Her dress was pure white, with a long train and a thin veil. The picture had them kissing passionately. Cole could barely contain his tears.

The next picture cheered him up. She had just tossed her bouquet. And September had caught it. The picture had Cole and her, then Kai and September, holding the bouquet. All four were laughing, like good friends did. Cole remembered how, just a few months ago, September had become Mrs. Flamey. He smiled, remembering her face when she had watched September get married.

The last page was his favourite. He was beside her in the hospital. And she held a baby, wrapped in a light green blanket. Their daughter.

Cole closed the book. She had left last night, leaving a simple note that read "Cole, I love you, but I need to go. I'm sorry." She had left him. Him and their daughter. All their friends. She didn't say why. She didn't say anything. She just left.

Pearl was gone.

* * *

**Good thing this is just a one shot, right? Ahaha, I'm so mean . . . If you guys want me to add, I will. But for now, it's just a very sad one shot. Cover by NancyDrewified.**


	2. Leaving

**I've been getting too many requests to write more, so I will! This is in no way, shape or form related to Masters of Spinjitzu (AKA MoS) except for the fact that I use the same OCs. Love you guys.**

* * *

Pearl sat silently on a park bench, wearing a long trench coat and scarf, so as her identity was concealed. She pulled out a photograph of herself, her husband and their one year old daughter. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do, but why, oh why, couldn't she at least tell him?

A young girl, around the age of thirteen, hopped onto the seat beside her. The girl also was wearing very identity-concealing clothing. "Pearl. I know how you must feel."

Pearl's head whipped towards the younger. "How I feel? You can't know how I feel. You don't understand how much it hurts me to not tell him. Natillie, you don't understand at all . . ." She couldn't speak anymore or she would start sobbing uncontrollably.

Natillie's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Pearl. You're right. I don't understand. But that doesn't change the facts. You're still being followed. You're still getting threats. You still need protection, that NTAC has provided."

"I know, I know," Pearl whispered. "But I still don't understand. Why do I need to leave? And why alone? Why not with my family?"

"Pearl, it's a complicated business. Now you have a train to catch."

* * *

Natillie walked back to Lloyd's house, with a twang of guilt in her heart. She knew she had to keep this a secret, but it would be hard, especially with Cole and his daughter. She slid open the screen door, trying not to attract any attention.

"Natillie!"

Natillie cringed. Cole was in the house.

The man ran up to her. "Nat, you're with NTAC or something, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna tell all of Ninjago?" Natillie hissed, pretending to be angry, though she was flattered that the ninja of earth had remembered.

"Pearl is gone, could NTAC possibly track her down?" Cole asked, hopefully. Natillie cringed again. Yes, they would be able to, BECAUSE THEY HAD HELPED HIDE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! But she couldn't tell Cole, or she'd most definitely be fired! And she just became a full fledged member!

"Cole . . ." She sighed, weakly. She couldn't lie to him. But maybe . . . "NTAC doesn't take missing persons requests from just anybody. But . . ." She paused looking both ways. "September might have some old tracking units. She's a-" Natillie paused to find the right word "-_retired_ NTAC agent."

Cole thanked her and started out towards the Flamey household. Natillie sighed and pulled out her phone. After the first ring, September picked up. "Nat?" The ninja of wind asked. And, before Natillie could ask how she knew, she added, "Caller ID. But why are you calling?"

"Cole is coming over to see if you could track Pearl," Natillie told her, in a monotone.

"That's a great idea!" September exclaimed.

"No, not great," Natillie corrected. "NTAC helped hide Pearl. If he finds out where she is, he would be putting them all at risk. Please don't show him. Please."

September seemed to soften. "Okay, I won't. But if push comes to shove . . ."

Natillie grinned. She could hug her right now! "Thank you, Sep! Buh bye." After she hung up, she looked out at the sky. Was all this really worth it? Was hiding Pearl from her own husband worth saving her life?

* * *

**I'm cruel, I know. Moon and Mar have reminded me umpteen times that I am a horrible human being. And yes, in MoS, September is a _retired_ NTAC agent. And I'm not ever revealing their daughter's name, cuz that's gonna be in MoS, so it's gotta be a surprise. I'm sorry that you won't find out for a while. Love you, peace out.**


End file.
